


Leather and Lace

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Songfic, leather and lace by Stevie Nicks, post-tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic dedicated to Sherlolly feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock and I do not own the song; just love them both dearly :)

**Is _love so fragile  
And the heart so hollow?  
Shatter with words  
Impossible to follow  
_**Molly folds a yellow jumper, mind absent from the task. She places it in a cardboard box.  
 ** _  
You’re saying I’m fragile I try not to be  
I search only for something I can’t see  
_**‘The person who mattered the most.’ The words still sound in her ears like the day they were spoken. ** _  
  
I have my own life and I am stronger  
Than you know  
_**Next she moves to a picture frame. The silly grin of the man in the picture as she had kissed his cheek, only a memory now. She sets it gently in the box. Her hand lingers on it for a final goodbye. On the box she marks the name ‘Tom’ after folding its edges shut.   
 ** _  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won’t be walking out the door  
_**In her mind she replays  _his_  smile in the mirror on the day he returned.  
 ** _  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won’t be walking out the door  
_**A newspaper lies on her table, already several weeks old. Her eyes burn as the proud face of Janine stares back at her. Closing her eyes tightly, Molly overturns it and slides it away. ** _  
  
Lovers forever face to face  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
_**She turned the handle to her spare room. Everything was just as she had left it. She sat on the edge of the bed, remembering the early wake-ups to make his coffee. Black, two sugars. The sound of the shower late at night and her sigh of relief from the knowledge that he’d survived another day.  
 ** _  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace  
_**She sighs heavily. **** __  


 ** _You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me?  
_**Sherlock sat in his leather chair. The rain pelted against the windows of 221B; his fingers steepled beneath his chin. In his mind palace he saw her standing there. She wrapped the ties to her robe around her waist as he shut the door to her flat behind him. A smile parting her lips as she witnessed his safe return.  
 ** _  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I’d never want to leave  
_**He recollected the softness of her cheek as he would lean in to kiss it before disappearing into his room for the night.  
 ** _  
Sometimes I’m a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
_**He had been cruel. The insults and the harsh tones knotted his stomach as each of them coursed through his memory.  
 **** __  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I’d get by  
A flashback of death. The sharp pain of her hand as it struck his face. Her stern words urging him to focus. Alive.

 _ **First time I saw you  
 **** _I knew with you to light my nights_  
Somehow I’d get by**_  
Sherlock’s eyes sliced open. He stood, adorned his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Flipping his collar, he descended the steps and hailed a cab.

 ** _Lovers forever face to face  
_** Laying back on the bed, Molly listened to the rain.  
 ** _  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
_**Sherlock watched the water droplets as they streamed along the windows of the cab.  
 ** _  
I need you to love me  
_** Molly squeezed her eyes closed, the tears seeping through.  
 ** _  
I need you today  
_** Silently, Sherlock climbed the stairs.  
 ** _  
Give to me your leather  
_** The handle to her spare room turned slowly. The door opened. **** __  


 _ ** _Take from me my lace  
_**_ There he stood. Without a word she approached him.

 _ ** _Lovers forever face to face  
_**_ She paused only inches between them, looking deep into his translucent blue eyes. _  
 ** _  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay  
_**He stared back, studying every contour of her face.  
 ** _  
I need you to love me  
_**_ Her hand glided up along his jaw. It came to rest tenderly upon it, her fingers entwined in his curls. _  
 ** _  
I need you today  
_**_ His hand mimicked hers, cold fingertips gently caressing her face, thumb upon her cheek. _  
 ** _  
Give to me your leather  
_**_ She slipped the Belstaff off his shoulders. _  
 ** _  
Take from me my lace  
_**_ He leaned in. His lips captured her own. _  
 ** _  
Take from me my lace  
_**_ Two hearts beat as one. _  
 **** ___  
Take from me my lace


End file.
